


The shortest bucket list.

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan makes a bucket list in two seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shortest bucket list.

The first thing on Dan's bucket list was the same as the second and the fourth and even the eleventh. At least right now. To be quite honest, it was the first time he'd given any thought about a so called bucket list. 

A list of things you want to do in life. Your goals, achievements and dreams. 

1 - A billion: Move, with Phil. 

He needed to get out of Manchester. This town was slowly drowning him to death. University was supposed to be fun and eventful and the time of your life. It was not for Dan.   
When literally everything came before doing school work, he realised it just wasn't working out for him. A degree in law? What was he thinking?   
He probably wasn’t thinking at all. It just seemed like the most decent thing to do, become a lawyer. Help people, make loads of money, wear a nice suit and be handsome. Sounded nothing like Dan really, when he had told Phil about it, he had asked twice if he was serious. Unfortunately he was. Not anymore though, as his grades were going down and fewer reports were handed in. Dan failed university big time.

After Dan and Phil moved in together in a small flat in Manchester, Phil tried his best to help Dan get through school but none of it worked.

They had been talking about moving, many, many times. Because now, since Dan dropped out of University, and Phil was just in between jobs, there was nothing holding them back from leaving Manchester.  Truth be told, they were mostly just lazy and hadn’t really been taking each other seriously whenever the subject was brought up.

 It wasn't even midnight and he was already deep in thought about the future and life in general and most importantly, Phil. This geeky, silly thing he couldn't live without. But he knew he didn't want to live here and he knew Phil wasn't particularly fond of Manchester either.   
By now they spent so much time in London it felt like they almost lived there anyway, so why shouldn’t they? Dan thought about his list. If this was the only thing he could think of, then it can’t be that hard to make it reality? It wasn’t finding the cure to cancer, it was moving to another city.

_"Phil?"_

The footsteps came closer and a moment later, Phil was standing in the doorway. 

"Yeah?"

"What's on your bucket list?"

He brought a chair to sit beside Dan at his desk, the computer blinding him slightly. Dan never had any lights on.   
With a kiss on the cheek, Phil then examined the screen to understand what his boyfriend was on about. 

"I don't think I even have one," he said. 

Dan kept scrolling; it was a trend on twitter. #mybucketlist. Most of it containing of fans wanting to meet their idol. Some were serious but there wasn't many. 

"Make one," Dan suggested casually, eyes still on the computer, a laugh slipped out now and then whenever he read something ridiculous. 

Phil read with him, "I can't just make one," he replied after a while, "These things take time. Well not these tweets but a real one.

Dan held up the piece of paper that was lying in front of him, "I made mine in two seconds." 

"You only have one thing on it," Phil mocked but once he read the one sentence that was on it, a smile was brought to his face and an aww-sound slipped out.   
It usually was Phil that was the cute, lovey-dovey one in their relationship but Dan had his moments, too. 

"Daaa-an," Phil cooed. 

"Oh, shut up. It's noth-," Dan began but Phil's kisses made it impossible for him to talk. He accepted them happily though, digging his way out of the soft embrace to wrap his arms around Phil, too, and make the situation more comfortable for the both of them. 

"Seriously Phil, I want out of here. And I want you with me."

"Okay. Let's do it!" 

"Okay?" 

Phil placed a kiss on top of his head and nodded. Suddenly, Dan felt like the tiny 18 year old he had been when he and Phil first met up together and they had hugged for a good five minutes at the train station before even saying hello. It was Dan's favourite memory, something he'd look back on until the end of time really. He would never forget the feeling, like he had finally found home - as cliché as it sounds, and was. 

As if Phil could read his thought, he kissed Dan's temple again and said, "I'd go anywhere with you. Home is where the heart is," he chuckled at the end. 

"Oh god. We're so soppy, Phil." 

 

_Phil showed Dan his bucket list in the morning when he came back to bed with two cups of tea. On the back of the paper with Dan's list on it said;_

_1 - A billion: with Dan, whatever, wherever._


End file.
